1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates, in general, to a method of fabricating crossovers and, more particularly, to a method of fabricating air supported crossovers for multi-phase surface acoustic wave transducers, Lange microwave couplers, high density multi-track integrated circuits, or the like.
2. Description of the Background
While methods of prdducing air supported crossovers are known in the art the existing processes have low reliability and a corresponding low yield. This low reliability is caused from shorts that exist between the crossover and the conductors that are to be crossed. When this occurs the short must be located and removed, taking a great deal of time and expense.